The Secret Malfoy Wife
by FranParney
Summary: Harry and Ron finally blown it. Hermione, broken and weeping, is found by an unlikely acquaintance. Can the people he takes her to help her heal, maybe even learn to love again?...My first story so please be nice. Dramione so those who hate, don't read this. Major order bashing, so again, those who hate, don't read this.
1. 1 Decisions

The Secret Malfoy Wife

Up to the start of this fanfic

Severus Snape survived, stayed headmaster because none of the other teachers wanted it after recent events and his grandparents are alive and have just been in hiding from the dark lord. Hermione saved Draco at another point of the final battle and he made a promise to her. After the final battle the Order think that they are the greatest thing since sliced bread. Fred Weasley is still alive. My chapters may be short and my spelling and grammar may be wrong sorry, I only got a C at English GCSE (if you are from a country not england and reading this I don't know the equivalent, sorry, you will have to look it up) Ron and Harry Bashing and a little light side from the war bashing!

* * *

Chapter 1 - Decisions

Hermione was finally getting bored of being blackmailed by her 'loving' boyfriend and being kept inside. Ever since Hermione merged her bank account at Gringrotts with Ron she has lost everything. She cannot leave the house without Ron's permission, she can't have money without it being given to her by Ron, she has lost her freedom. The very thing she fought to save, she lost. At first she thought that it was Ron just protecting her from all the left over Death Eaters, but then he would never let her out even though it was widely recognised that the Death Eaters had been caught. Ron was always out and wouldn't let Hermione come with him. Then he would not tell her where he had gone.

Hermione was finally bored of being locked up in the house. She had nothing to do and she was tired of Ron bossing her about. She knew she had nothing because her parents still didn't know who she was but she had a plan. That plan was an unlikely ally in Draco Malfoy. Only a few knew about this alliance that the two had, it was made during the final battle…

**Flashback**

Death Eaters were everywhere fighting students and killing them with no mercy. It was there that Hermione saw something completely unexpected. Draco Malfoy was fighting a group of Death Eaters to protect some of their fallen peers. But he was losing. Then Hermione had the completely crazy idea of helping him. She was thinking this through when Draco was hit with the Cruciatus curse. She was no longer thinking, she was acting. She ran forward to Draco and the students that he was protecting and fought the remaining Death Eaters that Draco was unable to finish and she finished then herself. She then turned to help Draco and while she was doing so he whispered in her ear, "If you ever need anything, a place to sleep, to hide, money or a punching bag, I will be there for you. I have always been so horrid to you and I was on the wrong side and yet you still defend me. I will be forever grateful."

Hermione was so surprised that she couldn't say anything for a few seconds. When she finally got her act back together she just nodded her head looking dumbfounded. This made Draco chuckle and he mumbled "If all it took to shut Hermione Granger up was to be nice I would have done it sooner". This earned him a shove and slight smile from Hermione and that is how their alliance was formed

**End of flashback**

If she didn't fully believe him then, she definitely believed him now. When all the awards were being given out to those who had fought in the battle, she only received a 3rd class whereas Ron and Harry received a 1st Class. The Malfoy's, Fred and George all spoke out that she should have got a higher award but the Malfoy's weren't listened to because Lucius was Voldemort's right hand man, Draco was the son of Voldemort's right hand man and Fred and George were the resident jokers so no one took them seriously. Hermione was the reason the Golden Trio were alive and had defeated the Dark Lord, Ron did nothing but hinder Harry and Hermione and he still got a 1st class. Ron wasn't there half the time when they were searching for horcruxes and Ron turned his back on Harry when he was jealous that he was in the Tri-Wizard tournament. Ron was really useless whenever they were figuring out things.

1st year he was always either panicking or insulting Hermione. The only thing he did well was play chess.

2nd year Hermione figure out that it was a Basilisk and that it was traveling though the pipes while Ron just squealed whenever he saw Spiders and went around criticising other people.

3rd year Ron didn't do anything accept tell Harry that his godfather was a mass murderer when _he_ was carrying the murderer. Hermione was the one taking more classes than there was hours in the day and had the time-turner that was used to save Sirius' life while saving their pasts by pretending to be a female werewolf.

4th year was the Tri-Wizard tournament and Ron didn't believe that Harry didn't put his name in the cup and abandoned him leaving him with Hermione. Only later did he realise that he was in the wrong and then, there was nothing he needed to do and Harry had to save him. He also insulted Hermione's ability to find someone for the ball and made her his last resort.

In 5th year Hermione convinced Harry to start Dumbledore's Army and Ron just went with it. Neville was the one to find where the meetings could be held. Ron was all cocky that he could beat Hermione during a spell speed fight. He obviously lost to the much more powerful witch. And who came up with the idea to get Umbridge to 'go away', not Ron.

6th year Hermione had to cheat for Ron so that he could get on the Quidditch team because he was unable, skill-wise to get in. Also, for him to play well at all in the match, Harry had to make him believe that he had taken Liquid Luck.

7th year Hermione got them out of Bill and Fleur's wedding safely and got them and safe place to stay, even if it was a tent in the middle of the forest. When it got a bit too difficult for Ron he stormed off and left Hermione and Harry doing a very dangerous job on their own. He also was constantly criticising Harry about the fact that he didn't have a plan for the hunting even though he didn't have a plan to offer at all.

What was even worse than the fact that she didn't have any recognition and Ron didn't stand up for her was the fact that Harry also thought that the way Ron was treating Hermione was right. Harry, her first friend, had now obviously lost the ability to care about anyone other than someone with the last name Weasley. Not that she cared anymore. She was done with them. She has realised that they do not care for her and were and had been using her for a long time. So much for friendship.

So now she was waiting for Ron to get home so that she could tell him that she was leaving, hopefully Harry would be there as well so that she could say good bye but she was past caring for the boys now.


	2. 2 The Act Drops

Chapter 2 - The Act Drops

Ron marched into the flat where he and Hermione were living with Harry on his tail. They walked straight into the lounge, completely ignoring Hermione, and carried on the conversation they were having before they entered the flat. Not even a nod of acknowledgement towards the last third of the golden trio. This is the same way they have treated her for the past few months. Hermione thought about waiting till they finished talking but decided that being assertive and telling the boys that she was leaving was the best was to get the message across.

"Ron? Harry?" she said timidly.

"One minute 'Mione" Ron dismissed her with the Nickname she hated.

"Ron? Harry?" She said more forcefully, her anger being fuelled by the blatant disregard of her.

"What?" Ron said exasperated. "Can't you see we are talking?"

"I'm leaving." Hermione stated. The boys froze, and she could see the fury emerging on their faces.

"You can't. You're not allowed. You can't"

"Why can't I? Why aren't I allowed?"

"You have no money, no family and no friends. Where are you going to go? I have put a roof over your head for the past few months and you owe Harry and I for being your friends. That's why." Ron told her confidently with Harry sat their nodding in agreement. While Ron said this he rose off his seat and moved threateningly towards Hermione.

The reminder of how little she had caused tears to come to Hermione's eyes but she refused to let the tears fall and did not back away from Ron's threatening manoeuvre. "I know I have no money you took it and-"

Hermione was cut off by a slap to her face from Ron.

"You ungrateful bitch!" He screamed at her then hit her again, harder. This hit made Hermione fall to the ground from the force of it. She accioed her wand wordlessly and wandlessly to protect herself but when Ron saw her wand he took it and snapped it. Hermione stared at her wand for a second till Ron kicked her in her stomach again and again until she started coughing up blood. Harry just sat there watching with a smirk on his face.

When Ron thought that she would be unable to move he turned to Harry and with a sadistic look in his eye he suggested, "Why don't we have a little fun, eh?"

Harry's smirk widened. He rose from the chair from where he was observing what was going on and stalked towards Hermione. He pulled his wand out and vanished her clothing. Hermione started crawling away from her two former friends. She was well and truly scared now but then something happened - she felt a burst of magic moving around her and the boys were thrown across the room onto their backs. Hermione then apparated out of the flat using the magic around her into an alley off Diagon Alley where she sobbed in heartbreak and elation. Heartbreak from the way she had just been treated by those who said they were her friends and elation because she had escaped.

Hermione's luck was now on her side because Professor Snape just happened to be walking by at this moment and herd someone apparate in the alley and start sobbing. He went to investigate. When he saw it was Hermione and she was naked he was shocked. He quickly took off his cloak and covered her up. He knew that he couldn't take her back to Potter and Weasley because he suspected that they were the reason she was like this. He decided to take her to the Malfoy's. Draco had told him about the promise he had made Hermione after he had confided in Severus that he was falling for Hermione. So he picked her up and apparated away.

When Severus arrived in Malfoy Manor the inhabitants were shocked to see he was carrying Hermione and the state she was in. Draco ran forth and took her out of Severus' arms and took her upstairs to his room where he could look over her. The three elder folk hurried to follow.

* * *

AN: sorry that is chapter is short, i didn't know what else to write about what happened.

AN2: anyone willing to be my beta? please contact me

AN3: I now have an amazing person being my Beta called EmmaTwinkle, please visit her site and thanks for the offers guys


	3. 3 True Colours Show

Ron was seething. The little twit had gotten away before he could get anything from her. "Well, at least I have her out of my hair now. Now I can have a respectable pureblood girl" he thought. Underneath his anger he was ecstatic, but he couldn't show this.

Harry on the other hand was questioning himself "would I do that to my best friend". Then suddenly he fell to the ground holding his head in pain. This wasn't the same pain he had had before in his scar, this felt like his brain was being squeezed. The pain so much he screamed out. This caused Ron to turn in alarm thinking that some death eaters or something had caught them. But what he saw only made him annoyed. Harry was fighting the curse that he had placed on him again.

"Harry, Harry, Harry." Ron cooed "This would all be a lot easier for you if you just stopped fighting me. The mudblood will be gone, you will have my sister, I will have your fame and we will all be left alone to live out our happy ever afters. Come on mate, its for the best"

"What is going on? What have you done to me?" Harry gasped.

"Nothing that wasn't needed" Ron replied, and before Harry could say anything more, or could stop him Ron re-strengthened the curse.

* * *

AN: this is only part of chapter three, thought that it was better to at least upload some. i will upload the rest later...sorry that its not much

AN: thanks to EmmaTwinkle for being my beta and correcting this


End file.
